Challenge Responce: Hamsters
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: Reply to challenge from LaTiana1 Thanks again! Hope you all likey, oh yeah, its after Phantom Planet, not like it matters anyways!


**This is a challenge responce to the word: Hamsters. From LaTiana1. She wanted to see what happened when Danny encountered hamsters... this may not be what you expect, but its funny anyways! Hope you all enjoy, and thanks LaTiana for giving me my first REAL challenge! **

* * *

Response to challenge: Hamsters

Danny groped through the darkness, desperately trying to find a light switch to illuminate the small closet. Finally finding it, he flicked it upwards eagerly and let the dimming light bulb flicker on in his closet. He glanced around almost nervously before reaching down under the clothes and digging out a small box with holes in the sides.

"Sam's gonna love this." He whispered happily, before tearing the lid off the top of the box, only to stare in shock.

He had gotten Sam a pet hamster for her birthday, and today he was going to give it to her. Sadly for the clueless Danny, he had not noticed that the hamster was a girl.

Now there were ten little baby hamsters squirming in the box.

"Oh, this is not good, this is not good at all!" Danny said, grabbing his head. He couldn't give Sam ELEVEN hamsters (including the mother) her parents would freak! He had had a hard enough time convincing them to let him get her ONE hamster, let alone ELEVEN!

Now in full panic mode, Danny snapped the lid back on the box and ran downstairs to alert his parents where he was going.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to the pet store!" Danny cried out quickly. In too much of a hurry to open the door, he simply phased through it. His mother however flung open the door just in time to see her son, now Danny Phantom, take to the skies. (It's after PP peoples!)

"Be careful Danny!" she called out. Danny nodded, but as he did so he lost his grip on the box of hamsters.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as the box of hamsters fell it opened up, and the eleven tiny animals flailed in the air as they fell. Danny closed his eyes, not wanting to see the outcome, still in a state of shock to do anything.

"The universe hates me." He whispered.

Suddenly his ghost sense went off, eleven times, and he felt something sharp clutch at his boots.

Eleven hamsters, all glowing green with blood red eyes, gnawed and thrashed at his leg.

Danny's eyes widened and he reached around his back for the Fenton Thermos.

"Oh crud."

The thermos was not there.

The ghost hamsters seemed to hear his dismay and they began to crawl up his leg, gnashing their tiny yet sharp teeth. Danny flung himself in a circle in a desperate attempt to get the small rodents off him.

"Get 'em off!" he cried helplessly, as he shook his arms and legs, letting them mystify and solidify in a desperate attempt to dislodge the hamsters.

But the tiny hamsters had teeth and claws of steel, and they sunk them into Danny's jumpsuit and held on without effort.

"Danny?!" he heard a shout, Danny directed his green gaze downwards only to gasp again.

Sam was staring up at her boyfriend in confusion and amusement, her violet eyes laughing though she did not do so out loud.

"Danny, what are you doing?" she asked. Danny looked down at the arm with the hamsters clinging to it and hid it behind his back as well as his leg with the chewed up boot.

"Um, nothing." He said quickly, wincing as a pair of claws dug into his arm. He then realized they were climbing up back, heading for his neck.

"If you were doing nothing I would know." Sam replied, placing a hand on her hips.

Danny couldn't take it anymore, and as the hamsters finally reached his neck and dug their teeth in, he lost it.

"GET THEM OFF ME!" he cried spinning around in a circle to reveal the ghost hamsters still clinging tightly to him. Sam gasped at the sight, her eyes widening, before collapsing in a fit of laughter at Danny's appearance.

"Danny! You look so funny!" she gasped out the message, enough to make Danny glare at her before grabbing a hamster and flinging it off him.

"Seriously Sam, get your hamsters off me!" he cried again.

Sam froze, "Wait, did you say--"

"Yes Sam, they are your hamsters, happy birthday." Danny replied, tossing a hamster away again.

"Thanks Danny! But next time, just get me a book." Sam replied with a smirk. Danny let out a frustrated yet happy growl before flying off towards home in attempt to get rid of the hamsters still mercilessly attacking him.

"Your welcome!" Danny screamed back. "OW, get off me ya rodents!" and Sam nearly died of laughter once more, wishing she had a camera.

* * *

**This is only a challenge responce, review anyways! Oh yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom... (grumbles to self: wait till I carry out my master plan, Butch Hartman has nowhere to hide! Oh, was that outloud? Oops...)**


End file.
